


Confessions of a Lyrium Addict

by WhimsicalGypsy



Series: All things Cullrian [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, cullrian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalGypsy/pseuds/WhimsicalGypsy
Summary: Cullens having trouble with lyrium withdrawals so seeks solace with Dorian, smut ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon, the sun was just dipping when Dorian heard a light tap at his door, he had been re-reading letters from his father, glad of the excuse to leave them he opened the door and one slightly bedraggled Cullen Rutherford stumbled into his room. Dorians first thought was he must be drunk, looking slightly worse for wear and unable to stand straight he was forming a witty quip in his mind to tease the Commander when he paused and took a proper look at him. He winced as if in pain, eyes squinting, limbs carrying a slight tremor.  
"Amatus are you well?" Concerned Dorian placed a hand on Cullens fevered forehead.  
"Yes I'm.. No, no not really" Cullen sways on his feet Dorian gently guides him to sit on the edge of his bed.  
"What's wrong? You seemed okay earlier" A worried frown troubles Dorians face.  
"I.. you know I no longer take lyrium, well this is the consequence" Cullen explains resting his elbows on his knees holding his pounding head in his shaking hands.  
"Oh Amatus, is there anything I can do? Run you a bath? Give you a massage?" Dorian brushes a stray hair from Cullens sweaty temple.  
"A massage would be much appreciated, I've never had one before"   
"Well that just won't do, let me help you out of your armour" Dorian kneels and begins to unlace Cullens boots.  
"Thank you" Cullen mumbles "I can normally just shut myself away and deal with it but today was just too much and I needed to be near you"  
"Well I do make tremendous company, and you don't have to shut yourself away and try to be the big strong Commander all the time, it's okay to ask for help" Dorian pulls Cullens boots off and helps him stand, making quick work of his ridiculously heavy clothing he strips Cullen to his underclothes.  
"That must be a relief in itself, Amatus you wear far too many layers"   
Cullen chuckles "That's rich coming from captain buckles" Admittedly, the literal weight off his shoulders did help.  
"It's fashion my dear now lay on your belly I'll find some oils" Cullen complies as Dorian roots around his bedside draws, laying with his legs slightly splayed, his arms folded under his head as he turns to look at the mage, inhaling his scent from the pillow, Cullen thinks he might just fall asleep.  
"Ah-ha!" Dorian walks over and kneels beside Cullen on the bed "oil made from crystal grace, my personal favourite"   
Cullen shuts his eyes and smiles, hurting but content, in the company of his lover.  
Dorian straddles Cullens hips, sitting gently atop his rear, Cullens glorious muscled, lightly scarred back fully accessible to him in the position.   
"Is this uncomfortable?"   
"No it's perfect" Cullen murmurs sleepily   
Dorian grins "Don't go falling asleep on me yet Commander I haven't even started" Dorian unstoppers the vial and liberally coats his palms with the sweet, fresh smelling liquid.  
"Ready?" And with an answering grunt from Cullen, Dorian begins. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dorians touch started feather light that gradually built in pressure until he was rubbing small, firm circles at the base of Cullens skull.  
"If I'm hurting you at all please say and I'll stop" Dorian, concerned, never having dealt with someone in the throws of lyrium withdrawal wanted only to relieve the aches in his lovers body, he didn't want to make it worse.  
"Don't you dare" Cullen feels as though Dorians fingers are unlocking him, tension flooding from him at the other man's touch, his can already feel his headache receding. Dorian smirks, and begins working his way across the to of Cullens shoulders. He gently rubbed the tension knots in Cullens muscles, unhinging them, focused on his task he was almost finished with Cullens left shoulder when he heard the man moaning softly into his pillow. This surprised him, and sent a jolt of arousal through his body, well this would be interesting.  
"Is this okay?" Dorian asks in an almost sultry tone, he lightly kisses the spot he was just massaging.   
"Mm so good Dori" Dorian is proud of the slightly ragged tone with which Cullen speaks. Cullen feels Dorians hands, uncalloused despite years of wielding magic, centre at this spine, thumbs either side of his vertebrae easing his weary bones. He doesn't think he's ever been so relaxed, he's hyper aware of Dorians every touch, of his weight resting on Cullen, the intimacy of the situation causing his cock to stiffen. Dorian frowns at the tension in the man beneath him, working his joint till he feels them release and relax, Cullens spine clicks and he gasps, Dorian stills   
"Did that hurt?"  
"No no, I was just surprised, it was a sharp relief" Dorian continues his minstrations, running his hands down Cullens sides, eliciting small throaty moans, he subtly shifts his weight in hopes Cullen can't feel his erection laying on his arse. Dorians thoughts wander, if Cullen didn't feel so awful he would like to flip him over and make a show of pleasing himself atop the Commander. Of pinching his nipple while his other hand strokes his hard length, oil slicked, watching Cullens eyes on him, maybe he turn around so the man could get a full when Dorian fingered himself. Dorian snaps out of his fantasy as Cullen let's loose a particularly loud moan, he notices the Commander gently rocking his hips, thrusting lightly into Dorians bed. Dorian doesn't think there are many things more enticing then a beautiful man, covered in oil, humping his bed. His hands work the base of his spine and Dorian asks, in a slightly cracked voice  
"How are you feeling?" Dorian lifts his weight as he feels Cullen roll to lay on his back underneath him. He's met with lust blown eyes and Cullens rigid cock straining in the confines of his small clothes,  
"I'd be better if you wore less" Cullen husks, Dorian presses a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling off his clothes, he wiggles out of his breeches and resumes his position straddling Cullen. He kisses him again gently, and he feels Cullen thrust upward, causing their cocks to rut together, Dorian hisses   
"Are you well enough for this? We can wait if-"  
"No waiting, I want you" Cullen cups a hand at the back of Dorians neck pulling him into his chest, kissing him deeply, cocks rubbing together. The heat ramps up and the kiss grows desperate as their need builds, Dorian buries his face in the crook of Cullens neck, kissing and nipping as he goes.  
"Ah, Dorian please!" Dorian nips his collar bone and begins to trail kisses down the Commanders hot body, he reaches his nipple and presses a light kiss to it, unsure if Cullen would enjoy such a thing. Cullens low moans spurring him on he kisses the man nipple harder, running his tongue over it, sucking it gently in his mouth. Cullens back arches, his hands fly to Dorians hair as he moans as he shuts his eyes and rests his head back, letting the mage ravish him. Dorian migrates to the other nipple giving it the same treatment, when he's finished Cullen his breathless, a beautiful flush having spread from his face to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Dorian blazes a trail of kisses down Cullens stomach, he feels Cullens cock twitch in anticipation. He mouths it through his small clothes, finding them damp and tasting the salty sweetness of pre-come.  
"Eager, aren't we Amatus? Cullen grunts and gently pushes Dorians face closer to his crotch, thrusting up so his cock runs over Dorians cheek. The mage chuckles, hooks his fingers into his waistband and pulls the Commanders small clothes off. His cock stands, tall and proud, red and aching, leaking from the tip.  
"Please Dorian, need you, need your mouth-oh! " Cullen gasps as Dorian licks a stripe up his rigid, throbbing length. He closes his lips around the head of Cullens cock and gently runs his tongue over the velvet skin, dipping slightly into his weeping hole, Cullen curses and Dorian repeats the action, sucking gently. Cullen throws his arm over his eyes, drowning in sensation.   
Dorian takes Cullen in his mouth and, fully sheathed, Cullen thrusts till he feels the head of his cock hit the back of the mans throat, he feels Dorians throat constrict as he pulls off to gasp for air  
"Sorry I didn't mean to-"  
"Is that what you want, Amatus? To fuck my mouth? To hold my head and make me swallow you?" Dorian presses kisses to Cullens hot length   
"Yes! Fuck, please Dori- can I?" In response Dorian once again takes Cullen to the hilt then waits. Taken aback, Cullen threads his fingers into his lovers hair and murmurs   
"Are you sure?" Dorian hums around his cock and Cullen gently grasps Dorians hair, thrusting gently into his hot, tight mouth. Cullen rapidly loses control and is soon thrusting roughly into Dorians throat, feeling his release build rapidly he pulls Dorian off and strokes his swollen lips, his eyelids heavy with arousal  
"So good for me aren't you hm? Make me feel so good" Dorian mewls and kisses down his length, he licks Cullens sack and, much to Cullens surprise, gently sucks his balls, running his tongue over them in his mouth.   
"Oh fu- feel so good-more-harder" Cullen chokes and takes himself in hand, roughly jerking himself as Dorian sucks his tightening balls. They've never done this before, Cullens not sure how he ever lived without it.   
Cullen squeezes the base of his cock, willing himself not to come as Dorian grazes his teeth lightly over Cullens sensitive sack. Cullen opens his legs wider allowing Dorian better access, he dimly thinks about how hard Dorian must be, and how he's ignoring it to please Cullen. Dorian takes advantage of the space he's gained and gently licks Cullens perineum. Cullen is trembling as Dorian kisses, sucks and licks his most tender parts.   
Dorian reaches Cullens hole, he's dying to just dive right in but he's not sure if Cullen would want that, he rubs his thumb over the Commanders spit slicked balls eliciting a moan and oh so gently licks his puckered ring.  
"Is this okay?"  
"Y-yes" Cullen stammers, they've never done this before either but Cullen is curious, he's never been on the receiving end in any of their trysts. He had thought about trying it out himself when Dorian was last away, but he didn't find the courage. Now however Dorian was licking in earnest massaging Cullens sack he found himself lifting his legs slightly so Dorian had more room, a stream of nonsensical drivel flowing from his mouth   
"Oh Dori yes, please i-nggh! More! Ah-!" Dorian hooked his arms under the Commanders thighs bringing his legs to rest on Dorians shoulders, he was now fully exposed to him, Dorian glanced up at his face, he was wearing a look of total bliss, his eyes glassy and his mouth slack as he watched Dorian as best he could. Dorian placed his tongue at Cullens opening and closed his lips around it, sucking the tight ring of muscle into submission. Cullen, legs trembling, was a writhing moaning wreck as Dorian licked him open. Cullen relaxed enough that Dorians tongue could now just breach his opening, so he plunged shallowly into the mans virgin hole. With that Cullens back arched and his neglected cock throbbed painfully, hands in Dorians hair just coming undone beneath him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell me to stop and I will" and with that, Dorian spit slicks a finger and circles Cullens entrance, he can feel the mans muscles flutter, nervous. He gently eases it in half way, twisting as he pulls it out, he repeats the movements until Cullen has grown accustomed to the feel, and he inserts his finger fully. He thrusts it in and out slowly but firmly, trying to gauge Cullens response. Cullen is frowning hard and aching he feels Dorian bury a finger inside him, it's not unpleasant, but it's new and odd, he's not sure he likes it he's about to ask Dorian to stop when the mage hits a spot inside him that makes his eyes roll and his cock spasm. Suddenly he needs more, he needs to feel it deeper, harder, needs to hit that spot again. Cullen groans and grinds down onto Dorian, silently pleading. Relieved, Dorian fingers him in earnest and takes his cock into his mouth, bobbing his head in time with his thrusts. Cullen thinks he might die, Dorian is around him and in him, it's too much and not enough. Dorian slides his finger out and silences Cullens protests by spreading his hole open with his thumbs, and penetrating him deeply with his tongue.  
"Ooohh! Please please! Yes! Ah-ah! " Cullen is thrusting onto him, his skin hot and clammy his need beyond anything he's ever felt. Dorian nips and the ring of muscle clenching around his tongue, causing them both to groan. He pulls out and slides two fingers into Cullens wet, waiting hole. Cullen chokes, Dorian thrusts his hand hard, Cullen is riding the wave between pain and pleasure, Dorian hits that spot almost every time. Dorian, moaning at the sight of him, wraps his mouth around his throbbing length and sucks with renewed vigor. Cullen sees stars, he can feel his release rapidly approaching and he tries to warn Dorian but he either doesn't notice or doesn't care, Cullen comes with Dorians fingers buried in his arse, his cock pulsing strongly down the mages throat Dorian swallows every drop. He's floating on a cloud, he feels Dorian remove his fingers and kneel up, he straddles Cullen as he had done and Cullen watches as the mage takes himself in hand and roughly strokes himself to completion, it takes mere seconds. With a grunt he comes over Cullens softening cock and abdomen, then he collapses beside the Commander.   
"Well that took an unexpected turn" Dorian sighs, blissed, thinking if he died right then he wouldn't much mind.  
"Mm, I have no complaints" Cullen turns to lay on his side, pulling the other man into an embrace.  
"I should hope not" He looks at Cullen, his heart fluttering, Cullens eyes are closed, a blissful smile ghosts his lips, Dorian fears his feelings for this man are running deeper than he had intended, Cullen came to him when he was most vulnerable, trusted him to take care of him. He kisses Cullens nose, the Commander smiles, already half way asleep. Dorian nestles himself against Cullens chest, and falls asleep listening to his heart beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I did proof read but apologies if there are any spelling errors I may have missed :)


End file.
